


Breathe

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Series: The Five-Alarm 'Verse [5]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dale introduces his lover to his mother. Sequel to "Precious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

The wrinkled mess of clothes in the bottom of Kurt's ruck was mocking him. He'd stuffed things into the bag at random, hoping he'd packed enough socks and underwear, but looking down into his clothes now, he realized that the only jeans he'd packed other than those he'd arrived in, were ripped in places he didn't think Dale's mother would appreciate seeing. It wasn't as though he'd planned to spend any time outside of Dale's apartment, after all.

He frowned and picked up his more presentable jeans, and scratched his hip through his underwear. "We're not meeting your mother at a four-star restaurant, are we?" he asked, and Dale turned from the dresser to look at him.

"No," he replied, "Why?"

"Because all I've got to wear is jeans and a sweater." Kurt held up the aforementioned garments.

"That'll be fine," Dale said. "Mom and I usually end up going to Denny's or a truck stop, so I wouldn't worry about looking your best."

Kurt frowned down at the jeans. "But it's your mother," he said.

"And she's expecting to meet a soldier in civvies," Dale replied. In two strides, he was in front of Kurt with his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Calm down. You don't have to be perfect."

"I want to make a good impression," Kurt said. "I've never done this before." He took a few deep, calming breaths, then sat down on the bed and sighed. "I can't do it."

"For Christ's sake, Kurt," Dale said. "It's my _mom_ , not the firing squad." He ran a hand through his hair, but quickly gave up all pretense of making it presentable and sat down in Kurt's lap, with a knee on either side of him. "You need to relax."

Kurt's hands found Dale's thighs and he rubbed them softly. "That's something I'll need your help with," he said, and he leaned back, and then tugged Dale down. "Hi."

Dale huffed. "Kurt, we have to go, and you're not dressed, and -- "

Kurt pressed the tip of his index finger to Dale's lips. "You're stressed. It's just your mom, not a firing squad," he said with a little grin. Then, before Dale could protest again, he leaned up and licked at his mouth. "Weren't you saying something about relaxing?"

"We can't -- "

"Of course we can," Kurt replied. He wrapped his arms around Dale's neck. "And if we spend enough time kissing, then we'll be too late to meet your mother," he muttered, and then nipped at Dale's jaw line.

Dale sat up. "We're not going to be too late to meet my mom," he said. He got off Kurt's lap.

Kurt whined, eyes wide. "But -- " he sputtered.

Dale was on him again, cupping his full cock through his underwear. "We'll take care of this when we get back," he said, and licked Kurt's throat. Then he stood, ran his hand through his hair again, and strolled out of the room.

Dropping his head back onto the mattress, Kurt sighed. "Fuck."

"Later," Dale said, poking his head back into the bedroom.

Kurt glared at the space Dale had just vacated. "Cocktease!"

 

It had started raining the moment that Dale's truck had pulled out onto the highway. "A sign," Kurt had proclaimed, and then he'd slouched down in the passenger's seat. He'd been staring listlessly out the window for the past half-hour.

"You know, not talking to me isn't going to make me turn around and go back to Chicago," Dale said, humming along to the radio and tapping his fingertips against the steering wheel.

Kurt sighed. "Will a blowjob?" He turned toward Dale and waggled his eyebrows, licking his lips lightly.

Dale gripped the steering wheel hard, staring at the road. "Trying to drive, here," he said weakly.

"You know, it's not too late to pull into a motel and fuck until our eyes cross," Kurt said. He grinned and leaned over to slide a hand across Dale's thigh. The firm muscles twitched under his palm and he squeezed lightly. Dale shuddered lightly and he knew he almost had him.

"Driving," Dale said again. He swatted at Kurt's hand, and found their fingers entangled a moment later. "It's really important that I go see my mom," he said, glancing over toward the passenger side of the cab. "She's been a big help these last few months, after I came out. I'm not sure what I would've done if she'd sided with my dad."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. He looked down at their joined hands and rubbed a thumb over Dale's knuckles. "I'm just..." He frowned. "Fuck it. I'm just nervous about meeting her. What if she doesn't like me?"

Dale smiled, exhaling a quick breath through his teeth. "You're so cute."

Kurt scowled. "Am not. I'm a Delta, son. Deltas are anything but _cute_."

Dale shook his head, still smiling. "Cute," he countered, and nodded firmly. "Why wouldn't she like you? Are you intending to be rude and obnoxious?"

"Well, no," Kurt replied. "Just... that thing you said in the shower -- what if that's what she thinks of me? That I'm some sort of cradle robber?"

"And you're how old, again? Fifty-seven?" Dale wiggled his fingers free of Kurt's and reached over to pat his knee, then took his hand again. "Stop worrying. I told you, she'll love you. And even if she doesn't, she's not the decision-maker in my life."

Even though he was still pouting a little, Kurt couldn't help but smile at that.

 

Dale pulled the truck into the parking lot of the designated diner and killed the engine. He turned to Kurt, who was staring straight ahead and tensely tapping his fingertips against his thighs. "Hey," he said. "Want to skip out and go to the seedy motel down the street instead?"

Kurt smiled a little. "We can't," he replied, and looked down at his hands, then at Dale. "Your mom, remember?"

With an answering grin so big that it made Kurt flush with warmth, Dale replied, "Yeah, I know. Let's go inside. I'm starving." He opened the door and slid out of the cab before he could do something stupid, like kissing Kurt in public.

Kurt sat in the truck for a moment longer, then took a deep breath and climbed out. "Here goes," he said softly, and followed Dale inside.

Just inside the door of the diner, Kurt and Dale were blindsided by a short woman wearing a huge, familiar smile. "My baby!" she exclaimed, and pulled Dale into a tight hug. She wore a strong, flowery perfume, Kurt noticed -- strong enough to make his eyes water and his nose wrinkle -- as she released Dale and turned to him. "You must be Kurt. Dale's told me all about you."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Kurt said, and nodded in greeting, extending his hand.

"So polite," she gushed, and took his hand, shaking it. "The pleasure is mine, honey." When she released him, she turned back to Dale, hands on her hips. "Dale Sizemore, you didn't tell me that he was so handsome."

Kurt's cheeks tinged pink and he shuffled his feet. He felt a little lightheaded. Not even his own mother could elicit that reaction in him anymore, and he smiled. Dale hadn't been lying when he'd described her.

Cringing, Dale rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Mom..."

"Oh, am I embarrassing you, sweetie?" she asked. "I'm sorry. Here, let's go find a booth so we can get something to eat."

They chatted amicably over lunch, discussing everything from current events to family history. Finally, as three slices of apple pie à la mode were brought to their booth, Dale's mother asked, "You're a medic, Kurt? That must be awfully exciting."

All at once, Kurt froze, flashing back to Todd Blackburn, lying unconscious and bleeding on the dusty street, with gunfire spraying in all directions around him; back to Jamie Smith and his horribly bleeding leg and shoving his hands inside in a desperate attempt to save his life. It'd been terrible, the way his heart had pumped double-time as he'd tried to rescue the injured. The way, even hours after they'd arrived at the Pakistani Stadium, he'd been jittery and vibrating with exhaustion and adrenaline.

The way nothing had slowed him down until he'd had Dale's skin under his hands.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and looked down at his plate, and realized that he had his fork in a white-knuckled grip. He set the utensil down carefully, and nodded. "Yeah," he said, and picked up his fork again. His eyes stung. He kept them downcast and wordlessly ate his dessert.

Dale glanced over at Kurt, then at his mother, and sighed softly. Under the table he found Kurt's hand and curled his own over it, rubbing gently with the pad of his thumb.

 

After ten minutes of tense silence at their booth, Kurt set his fork down and wiped at his lips with a napkin. "If you'll excuse me," he said, and Dale slid off the seat to let him out. "I'll be right back."

Dale watched Kurt's retreating form, and then turned to his mother, his mouth set in a grim line. "I thought I asked you not to mention his job," he said, gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"Well, I'm sorry honey, but it slipped out. I'm sure he's alright," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Mom," Dale said quietly, the fierceness in his eyes belying his calm tone, "He probably won't appreciate my telling you this, but he had nightmares. Horrible ones -- so bad he couldn't sleep for the first few nights after we got out of the city. And you just brought it all back."

"Oh," she said, looking at once shocked and ashamed. "Oh my, I didn't know. I should apologize to him when he comes back."

"It's better if you don't mention it, I think," Dale said. "We'd better head back, anyway. I've got an exam that I still need to study for."

"Well, alright," she replied.

"Did I miss anything?" Kurt asked, having returned from the restroom.

Dale smiled up at him. "Nah," he said. "Want to get going?"

Kurt glanced at Dale's mom, then back at Dale and nodded. "Sure," he said. He pulled out his wallet and snatched up the bill. "I'll get this." He strolled over to the register, wallet open.

"Well, sweetie," Dale's mother said, and stood up. "It was wonderful to see you again. You make sure you call me, alright? And don't wait until a week and a half have gone by, you know I like hearing from you."

Dale inclined his head. "I know, Mom. I'm sorry, things just got hectic. I'll call."

"You'd better," she replied. "I know where you live." Then she grinned. "Come on, walk me to my car."

Dale stood, and he and his mother headed for the front door of the diner. Kurt saw them out of the corner of his eye, and joined them when the waitress handed him his change.

Outside, the sky was dark, and rain was beginning to fall steadily.

"Did we roll the windows up?" Dale asked Kurt, looking across the parking lot at his truck.

"I think so," Kurt replied. He stood off to one side as Dale and his mother embraced again.

"Call me. I mean it," she said again, and kissed Dale's cheek.

"I will," Dale replied.

Kurt was surprised, a moment later, when Dale's mother hugged him just as tightly as she'd hugged her son. A wash of floral-scented cologne surrounded him. "You take care of my little boy," she said. "I don't want him hurting."

Kurt swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat. "Yes, ma'am." He stepped back when she released him, shaking his head a little dizzily and blinking. "You've got a strong hug, Mrs. Sizemore," he said with a weak smile. "It was nice meeting you." Then he walked out into the storm.

"I'll see you in two weeks," Dale said, and kissed his mother's cheek. He smiled, and then stepped outside, following Kurt. The rain poured down on him, and he was soaked within seconds. Ahead of him, he saw a rain-blurred figure stumble, then fall to the pavement. He broke into a run. "Kurt!"

Skidding to a stop next to Kurt, he dropped to his knees. "What happened?" he asked, and pulled Kurt into a sitting position, cradling his back.

"Can't... breathe," Kurt gasped, clutching at Dale. His lungs were on fire, and he was swimming in and out of consciousness. "Allergic..." He tried to swallow, but choked, coughing weakly. "Perfume."

"Oh, shit," Dale cried, then gasped when Kurt's eyes rolled back and his body went limp in his arms. "Shit! _Help!_ "

 

The first thing that registered when Kurt opened his eyes was that Dale was not pleased. Dale was looking down at him, his eyes narrowed, and Kurt looked right back up at him. He would've spoken, had he not been intubated. As it was, he reached up and patted Dale on the arm, and cocked his eyebrow.

"Ah, I see our patient is awake. How are you feeling, Mr. Schmid?" A doctor appeared by Kurt's bedside, clipboard in hand.

Kurt gestured vaguely with his hands, then let them fall to the bed and rolled his eyes. After a moment, he gestured again, as if he were writing. No sooner had he finished miming than he found a pad and pencil pushed into his hands, and looked up at Dale again. Dale looked away. Kurt's shoulders slumped a bit, and then he scrawled across the first sheet of the pad, _Respiration normal. Can you extubate? I promise not to speak._ He handed the pad to the doctor.

"In a moment," replied the doctor, after having read the note. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kurt nodded, and reached for the pad.

The doctor handed the notebook back to Kurt. "You went into severe anaphylactic shock, which Mr. Sizemore says was caused by his mother's perfume. We had your medical history faxed to us when you were stabilized, but there's no record of a previous allergic reaction. Are there allergies in your family?"

 _Mom's side_ , scribbled Kurt.

"Ah," said the doctor. "Well, Mr. Schmid, I'd like to prescribe an allergy medication. It seems you're a bit of a late-bloomer where reactions like this are concerned."

_Had hay fever when I was 12._

"Or, perhaps not. At any rate, this medicine should prevent any more reactions like this one." The doctor pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Now, on the count of three, I want you to pretend you're blowing up a balloon. One, two, _three_."

Kurt gagged as the tube was pulled from his throat. Then he looked up at Dale and smiled. However, his expression wilted when he saw that Dale was still glowering at him.

"I'd like you to rest for at least a half-hour before you leave, but as far as I'm concerned, you're ready to be released," the doctor said, and signed Kurt's chart. "I'll leave your prescription with the nurses, and have them fill it for you."

"Thank you," Dale said in Kurt's stead. He watched the doctor leave, and then turned to Kurt. "If you _ever_ scare me like that again, I swear that I'll kill you myself." He stalked over to Kurt's bedside. "You got that?"

Kurt patted the bed next to him and scooted over as far as he dared. When Dale didn't immediately join him, he patted the bed again.

Dale glanced around, and then sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He looked down at his knees.

 _I'm sorry_ , Kurt wrote, showing Dale the pad. He fiddled with a bit of gauze that had been wrapped around his forearm to cover up a scrape from the pavement. Dale's arms encircled him loosely, and they both sighed.

 

Back in Chicago, when Kurt started up the stairs of Dale's building, Dale joined him.

"I don't get it," Dale said. "Why not take the elevator?"

"The stairs help keep me in shape," Kurt replied, his voice soft and slightly raspy still from the tube. "They also help prevent me from plummeting to my death in a little metal box."

"People don't plummet to their deaths in elevators anymore," Dale said.

"You'd be surprised. They estimate that there are 15,000 accidents every year involving elevators," Kurt said. "If I'm not on one, I won't be part of the statistic." He continued to climb.

"You know, I think I've developed a sudden appreciation for stairs," Dale mused. Shifting his grip on the handles of the bag of medical supplies that the hospital had given them, he followed.

 

"What are you doing?"

Kurt lay flat on his back in his briefs, in bed, one hand tangled in Dale's hair. Dale's head was resting on his chest, and he hummed softly when Dale brushed his fingers with a feather-light touch down his side.

"Listening to you breathe," Dale said quietly. "Shh."

Pushing himself down the bed so he could look Dale in the eye, he said, "I'm not going anywhere." Then he leaned forward and, stroking Dale's cheek softly, kissed him.

Dale pressed a hand to Kurt's chest and pushed him back down. "I just... I hate feeling helpless." He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"So do I," Kurt said. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around Dale's neck, the fingers of his right hand curling around his bandaged left forearm. "Being afraid doesn't make you less of a man, Dale. You're a Ranger." His fingers brushed over Dale's tattooed shoulder blade. "That's about as manly as you can get."

"Except for Deltas?" Dale's words were muffled against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt grinned. "That's right. Except for Deltas." He pushed Dale over onto his back and settled his weight on Dale's upper thighs, looking down at him somberly. "You'd do anything I asked you to."

It wasn't a question, but Dale nodded slowly in reply, anyway.

"You'd fuck me hard and fast if I wanted it, or slow and gentle if I needed it." Kurt leaned down and sucked softly on Dale's throat.

"Yes," Dale breathed, and arched his neck.

Kurt's lips trailed down until he found a nipple, which pebbled delightfully under his tongue. "You'd suck me off, let me tie you up, spank me..."

"Mmmnn..." Dale moaned. "Yes."

"You'd let me rim you until you scream, and spread yourself open so I could climb right... inside you..." Kurt pressed tiny, soft kisses across Dale's sternum, finding the other nipple and biting it gently.

" _Yes_ ," Dale hissed.

Kurt sat up. "Why?"

Dale snapped his hips upward and flipped them over, sprawling on top of Kurt. He licked a broad stripe up Kurt's chest. "Because you're mine," he said, and kissed Kurt until he saw stars.

Kurt twisted until he could shove a hand between their bodies, and rubbed at Dale's cock, his fingers skittering over pulsing veins and the ridge of the head. "Good," he muttered. He pushed Dale onto his back again, but Dale resisted, shoving his hips hard against Kurt's and making them both moan.

Dale's hands slid under the waistband of Kurt's briefs, kneading his firm ass. He slid a finger between Kurt's cheeks and was rewarded with a shudder and a soft groan in his ear, as Kurt sucked on the lobe. "Get these off," he demanded, tugging at the underwear until Kurt rose up on his knees and the fabric slid down.

Kurt worked his briefs down his legs and kicked them to the side, then slid a thigh between Dale's and settled fully on top of him, tilting his hips slowly down in a steady grind that forced a rasping moan from his lips. He lunged forward, his teeth clacking sharply against Dale's as he met Dale's mouth for a hard, demanding kiss, and felt Dale's fingers dig into his lower back. Deliberately, he thrust again.

"Jesus, you make me crazy," Dale moaned. Kurt's lips fastened onto his throat and sucked, hard, and he arched against him. "I want you to fuck me."

And just like that, everything stopped. Kurt pushed himself up on his hands and knees, hovering above Dale and staring down at him with wide eyes. His mouth was swollen, and he was struggling to regulate his breathing. "Really?"

Smiling, Dale pulled him back down. "Really." He kissed Kurt's ear, his cheek, his throat. "I've never -- I want to know why you scream when I'm inside you." Kissed his lips. "Please?" He threaded a hand into Kurt's hair, playing with the soft strands. "I'm not above begging." He smiled again.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Okay, yeah." He relaxed against Dale, and kissed him slowly. "Where'd we put the -- "

"Bedside table, top drawer," Dale replied, moaning when Kurt reached across, sliding over Dale's body and stretching to pull open the drawer and retrieve the tube and packet.

Kurt set the condom and lubricant down on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. "That comment about opening you up and crawling inside got you all worked up, didn't it?" he asked, grinning smugly.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were all talk, or if you had the moves to back it up." Dale waggled his eyebrows and thumbed one of Kurt's nipples.

Kurt pinned Dale's wrists to the mattress on either side of his head. "I've got plenty of moves," he said. "I've had moves since before you learned to read." He paused, frowning. "But that's not really something I want to think about when I'm trying to keep my hard-on."

"Reading?" Dale asked, cheekily. He twisted his wrists and freed his hands, tracing patterns on the warm skin of Kurt's back. "I really do want you inside me, you know."

Kurt kissed him softly. "I know." He kissed him again, then mouthed his jaw. Slowly, he kissed a wet trail down Dale's body, following it with his hands. He wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the base of Dale's cock and pumped it slowly in a loose fist while he nibbled at the crease of his inner thigh. He marveled aloud at the taste of the skin he encountered just underneath Dale's balls. Pushing Dale's legs up toward his chest, he said, "Hold these."

Dale laughed affectionately and hooked his arms under his knees. Then he closed his eyes and moaned when Kurt's tongue swiped, wet and hot, over his ass. "Fuck," he gasped.

"Not yet," Kurt mumbled, and lapped lazily at Dale's twitching hole.

"You're such a dork," Dale groaned.

Kurt pulled away. "I'm a what?"

Dale squirmed, wanting Kurt's mouth back. "I stand by my statement," he said, and shifted his hips, hoping to entice Kurt into licking him again. "Dork."

Kurt shrugged after a moment. "Yeah, okay," he said, and pressed his face against the spread-open crease of Dale's ass, inhaling sharply. He licked and sucked with renewed fervor, reaching up the bed to grope for the tube of lubricant he'd set aside. Grabbing it blindly, he set it down next to his right knee, then smoothed his hand up Dale's thigh. His left hand twisted and stroked rhythmically up and down Dale's shaft.

Dale's head lolled on the pillows, his eyes closed. He bit his lower lip, then released it with a soft moan. He thought maybe if he asked really nicely, he could convince Kurt to leave the Army and take up rimming him as a career.

"This might feel a little weird," Kurt warned, rubbing together two slick-shiny fingers. He smoothed a bit of gel across Dale's twitching flesh, then pressed the tip of his index finger to the tightly puckered hole, pushing with even pressure and circling it minutely. Watching in fascination as Dale relaxed and his fingertip slid inside, he was immediately enraptured by the sheer heat and tightness of him. "God, that's so _good_ ," he whispered.

Knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip on his legs, Dale sighed softly. There was the familiar odd fullness of a finger inside him. On those nights when just his hand on his cock hadn't been enough to satisfy him, though, his own touch had never felt as smooth or as patient as Kurt's did now. "More..." he murmured.

Kurt opened Dale up slowly and as gently as he could, probing with careful fingers and soothing away any discomfort with gentle caresses and soft kisses on his thighs and belly. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Mm," Dale hummed, and circled his hips when Kurt pulled his fingers slowly out. He opened his eyes and watched as Kurt tore open the condom and rolled it down his shaft. Then Kurt positioned himself between his legs, and he felt the cool, slick nudge of Kurt's condom-sheathed cock against his ass. His legs trembled when Kurt pushed inside, and he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, his voice strained. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and squeezed. Inside Dale was a place that made him feel unbelievable. He was going to savor this.

"Yeah," Dale replied. "Yeah, keep going."

Kurt rocked his hips back, and pushed further inside. "Am I hurting you?"

Dale shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He pushed his hips minutely toward Kurt's and sighed. Whatever pain he'd been expecting to feel had obviously passed him by, leaving him calm and open to Kurt's thrusts.

Kurt pushed deeper, pressing open-mouthed kisses to every accessible patch of Dale's skin. He shifted his weight forward and thrust steadily, until he was fully seated. "God, you're tight," he groaned. Dale's hands found his shoulders and squeezed as he withdrew, then thrust forward again.

"You can fuck me harder," Dale urged, echoing Kurt's sentiment from two nights before.

"I want to," Kurt moaned, gritting his teeth. "But it's your first time, and if I hurt you -- "

"Doesn't hurt," Dale interjected. "Feels good. Harder, please." He licked his lips. "Please."

Kurt pulled Dale's legs back up, hooking them over his arms. He thrust in more firmly, easily building up a rhythm, which faltered slightly when he looked down their bodies to where his cock was sliding so smoothly in and out. "Fuck," he grunted, and leaned down to kiss Dale on the next thrust, bending him nearly in half to do so. Dale was making the most beautiful little noises, breathy whines and pleading moans that had pleasure ripping up and down Kurt's spine.

"Oh, oh _fuck_ ," Dale gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. "More please, _oh_ , more..."

"Yes," Kurt hissed, and snapped his hips forward. He shuddered when Dale clenched around him, and wrapped a hand around Dale's cock.

For Dale, orgasm came as if out of nowhere. His whole body clenched tight with the force of it, and he felt Kurt's answering groan like it was _inside of him_ as he tensed around him, feeling a spattering of hot moisture land on his chest and belly. He stared up at Kurt, and reached up to wipe sweat from his brow as he relaxed. "Fuck," he whispered.

Kurt thrust urgently into the pliant body beneath him, his chest heaving as he strained toward climax. He watched as Dale pulled the finger coated in his sweat between his lips and sucked, licking his own lips in response.

Dale leaned up and spread his legs, bracing his feet on the mattress, and slid his hand, one finger spit-slick, down Kurt's back. He pushed his finger down between Kurt's ass cheeks, finding his puckered hole and pushing _just_ inside, and grunted when Kurt thrust forward, hard, and trembled between his legs as he came.

Kurt collapsed forward onto Dale with an audible _whumph_ of breath. He nuzzled into Dale's throat and kissed him once, gently, then carefully pulled out and discarded the condom. Pulling a few tissues from the box on the bedside table, he rolled back to Dale, carefully wiping himself clean with one before doing the same for Dale.

Dale felt oddly empty and open, and squirmed slightly uncomfortably as Kurt daubed at him with a Kleenex. He lay back when Kurt was done, and slid a hand behind his head. "That was good," he said.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, and settled next to him on the bed, propping his head up with his hand. He reached over and brushed his thumb over Dale's lips.

"Mm," Dale said. "But..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"I think I like it... I mean..." He stopped, and swallowed. "That was good," he said again, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"But you like fucking me, better?" Kurt asked.

Dale looked away. "Yeah."

Kurt smiled and caught Dale's chin with his forefinger, turning him back to face him. "You knew that I needed some little part of you inside me to come, didn't you," he said.

Dale nodded slowly.

Kurt's smile widened. "I like it better when you fuck me, too," he confided.

Relaxing, Dale reached over and petted Kurt's chest. "Good."

"Good?" Kurt asked.

"Good."


End file.
